polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-33914580-20180503190729
No autistic kid, this is not shitty ass collectivism you dumb piece of a cow shit, this is history and its consequences, analyzing and studying it you will see that what was done that time is determining nowadays and this past is still very damn alive. So just because there they didn’t have the same land owning system you guys had in Europe you guys have the right to steal it oh nice, that’s the excuse you guys used to steal and occupy lands from other people around the world, their civilization is just living there and was born there because cake from there but nah they don’t have a fucking piece of paper to prove it like I have with a fucking paint drop, it’s fucking imperialism stop lying you dumb faggot. I didn’t say homogeneity isn’t good but why can’t you fucker have your homogeneity in your bloody land? Why you fucker need to go to lands that belong to other people, steal it, occupy it and treat the ones who always lived there like trash? Because muh I’m suberior eurobean. It’s cute that you don’t include the apartheid terrorists and it’s predecessors that used worse fucking violence to steal and occupy the bloody land, they are not terrorists because I like them and I think they represent my culture very well so they can terrorize africans at their will, yes apartheid forces were never terrorists when they terrorized entire african communities, but again the only terrorist is the african who doesn’t accept this fucking tyranny, if by your concept terrorist means the one who fights against imperialist oppression then I’m proudly a terrorist, but by the logical concept no I’m not, terrorists are imperialist fuckers like zionists and apartheid bitches that you so much defend. I’m not in favor of arab immigration to Europe, I believe arabs must always be united in our lands I don’t like to see my nation scattered around the world but there is a little difference here, while in Africa europeans came as occupiers and stole it, in Europe the european leaders permitted arabs to go there (and most of the refugees are not even arabs), it was not an invasion like the other case. The land became stolen after you killed, massacred and forced the ones that survived to go to a marginalized place you ignoramus brainless piece of a diarrhea scum, yes it is a fucking invasor the one who was born there because he is son of the invasor and is benefiting of the fucking process of invasion and in most part of the time collaborating with it that was the case of the apartheid in South Africa, the process of imperialist occupation you dumb scum. No they didn’t because each people had its own land there study before talk you cunt. I don’t support killing of average people of european ancestry in South Africa, I’m talking about historical rule of apartheid, so you claim they can’t live together and so far the solution is putting native african population in poor slums and reservations where they suffer with all kind of diseases and recreate the european colony in Africa? That’s it? Oh fucking come ones, dumb extremists we have in both sides I already said it here or in other thread I don’t know, but Nelson Mandela did wanted union between blacks and whites he wasn’t dumb like members of other parties and the current ones who took power, Mandela had support among the white community if you don’t now, he had considerable one actually and they both made agreements trying to give the country national unity and he initially succeed however now things changed. But you didn’t just settled there dumb boy, you came and started expansion followed by inevitable conflict after it and so far you already kicked them from there, and the concept you quoted has nothing to do with it, you came to s land that simply doesn’t belongs to you and settled there, that’s it, there is difference in a nowadays thing like when you buy a house in some african country and when in past you came to it and settled there by force after entering in conflict with the natives. Did you at least read what I wrote? Or can’t you make a basic interpretation in this fucking mind? I said that it was not something that a country in specific took to there with its own interests like happens most part of the time nowadays when USA does it, it was something that was observed and decided by their authorities and unanimity, you see? It was not something that aimed to benefit one fucking political side, can’t you understand it? It’s not that difficult to fucking realize it but since you are dumb and have shit arguments taking in account most part of your arguments are quoting my arguments. It’s different imperialism? Occupation and political influence followed by domain is not fucking imperialism I’m contesting faggot. Lmao you dumb ignorant piece of a smelly fucking retarded shit ignored all my fucking complete argument where I refuted your shitty ass statement because you literally can’t argue against it yes I do know you can’t realized it. Simply dumb boi, uncle amal will tell you how it works, do you know how slavery worked? Yes they bought an individual and put him to work hard in terrible conditions and still they had fucking high profit that’s how countries like Spain and UK became with their asses filled with money some centuries ago, wasn’t just because the slave/worker lived in a shit condition and eventually died that the economy was harmed, the situation there during that times in South Africa was a bit different, it was not slavery, but followed this same logic, simply because you had an entire poor nation to work for you, you could horribly pay them to work in fields and mines and still got profit, after you marginalized them and built this society where the only space they have is this one, and most of these workers didn’t live in isolated bantustans, in fact they lived in closed ghettos sieged by the police known as townships and far from the great urban and social centers where the quality of life was high for the European population, was practically a great fenced slum, and of course that the datas from those places were not taken into account by the government this is fucking obvious nobody cared to them, they had no assistance how the hell would they be counted. Also please I’m not quoting medieval times here, literally every powerful empire was expansionist and imperialist during that times, this has no relevance to me, first because I don’t defend monarchies, arabs did stopped being imperialists. Yes of course I fucking have evidence, just search for South Africa Israel relations and you will confirm this information, Israel even financed South Africa nuclear tests lol. And Israel killed fucking civilians they started promoting ethnic cleansing and terrorizing arab villages, cities and communities kicking the population from there and occupying it with their terrorist zionist militias and later their terrorist army, arabs who resisted against this imperialist zionist fucking occupation are doing nothing more than the rightfully correct thing, fuck israeli zionism, south african apartheid and every fucking imperialist piece of shit. Again I don’t give a fuck about collectivism and I don’t support this shit stop being dumb cunt